


Romanova

by yumekuimono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Dramatic Monologue, Feelings of guilt, Gen, POV Natasha Romanov, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, natasha is a bamf, so it's POV first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Natasha would have said, when Clint asked her why she wanted to wade into Loki's war, if she was the sort of person to talk about things like, you know, feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanova

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a dramatic monologue for English class, and because I am a massive nerd, this is what I wrote.

You ask me why I’m wading into this,

A war, when I’m not soldier, warrior, or god.

Instead I am a spy, more comfortable

In shadows. I possess particular skills

That I once used without a care for whom

I hurt, and Dreykov’s daughter, she is just

The top of my red-written list—a drop

Of blood in oceans I have spilled, that I

Can never wipe away however much

I try, though I will never stop. You know,

I didn’t tell him that; he saw right through

Me when I gave the usual line and I

Was not prepared for having someone else

Dig up my guilt to throw it in my face—

It’s bad enough when it’s myself at night.

I do not need to be reminded that

I am a monster just pretending I

Am human, and it’s why I’m standing though

All else has fallen, why I can’t just walk

Away. So I’ll be right behind you when

You put an arrow through the Trickster’s eye.


End file.
